Stanford Doland
(2525-2527) * (2528-2531) * (2550-2567)|gender = Male|height = 6ft|weapons = Magnum|vehicles = *UNSC Staff of Peace *UNSC Lord of Stars|hair = *Brown *White (2560's)|eyes = Blue|era = *Insurrection * *Post War Era|notable = *Co-Founder of the Coalition of the New Earth Government *Friends with Connor Stewart and John Scrapper since age 18|affiliation = *UNSC (2510-2553) *Coalition of the New Earth Government (2553-2567)}}Stanford Richard Doland ( : 29441-36955-SD) was an in the UNSC during the . After the war ended, Doland joined Patrick Irons and Connor Stewart in creating the Coalition of the New Earth Government in 2553. Once apart of the Coalition, Doland's fleet, the 42nd Fleet joined the movement as did the 29th and 37th (Fleet of Sentiment) Fleets. Doland was given full naval authority and was dubbed as the second Military High Commander after Stewart. Early Years Born on the colony world of New Germany, Stanford Doland was born to Robert and Shannon Doland. From an early age, Stanford was destined to entered the UNSC as did his grandfather and uncle before him. Stanford was also known as a fist fighter at an early age and would sometimes get into fights with older, much stronger opponents. After years of fights, he enlisted with the UNSC and went to Vixel to study on military tactics and history. While there, he formed friendships with Connor Stewart and John Scrapper and the three became known as the Top Honor Students, in both physical challenges and in the classroom. After his graduation, Doland went into the navy and began his career onboard the UNSC Wardog under Captain Roman Wicker. Human-Covenant War Harvest Campaign Being onboard the Wardog, Doland was known as the Chief Navigational Operator while onboard and served directly under Wicker. While at Harvest, the Wardog engaged three Covenant corvette's entering the planet's atmospheres from the closet side to the local sun. Though the ship put a decent fight while one on three, the ship was severally damaged and were forced to retreat. Once the ship returned to a safe area of the outer atmosphere they were joined by the 19th Fleet and together attacked a small Covenant fleet above the city of Tigard. Battle of Tigard After the fleet was destroyed, Doland and two others were sent down to the city to evac either teams of army soldiers or civilians. The squad entered the city and moved through the destroyed city. The squad then found an abandoned warehouse and extracted four squads of marine troopers and thirty-five civilians including children. After the group was evacuated, Doland and his squad were forced to leave as well as more Covenant ships came inbound. Skirmish over Harvest As the Wardog returned to the outer atmosphere, they were greeted by three UNSC Cruisers and engaged the incoming Covenant ships. Doland and his squad were about to arrive at the Wardog but were shot down and crashed on a Covenant cruiser instead. While onboard the cruiser, Doland and his squad engaged small teams of Covenant soldiers and soon located the power core of the ship. The team primed a Covenant explosives from a nearby armory and set them to detonate. The trio then retreated to an escape pod, got off the ship and returned to the Wardog. Once onboard, Doland was debriefed and was given minor command of the ship as he knew the ships inside and out now. Doland and the Wardog led the remaining UNSC fleet against the Covenant forces and were able to repel the entire attack force. Doland was then promoted to the rank of and became the first officer onboard the Wardog. Battle at Anchor-3 While the Wardog was stationed at Anchor-3, an orbital defense platform, the station came under attack by a small Covenant attack party. Wicker and Doland led the main naval defense and cleared a path for evac shuttles. Afterwards, Covenant boarding parties entered the station and prevented access to the Wardog. Wicker and Doland led the bridge crew plus some security personnel through the station and cleared out several squads of Covenant. Eventually, the party arrived at the main dock for the Wardog and cleared the area and the ship inside. Afterwards, the crew entered the ship while Doland and Wicker defended the entrance. However, in the defense, Wicker was shot and killed, giving command to Doland. After Doland was placed in charge of the ship, he led the crew and set up a barricade around the station and cleared a path towards a Covenant corvette launching the attack. Doland had his two forward guns fire while he had the MAC Cannon fire at the rear engines. Once the corvette's engines were destroyed, the Wardog eliminated the ship and the entire attack force as well. Afterwards, Doland led the ship back to the station and took out a small Covenant cruiser about to attack by using the station for cover and firing both MAC Cannons simultaneously. With the shields down, Doland destroyed the ship. Doland was the promoted to for his efforts. Battle of Sector 5 In 2530, a small section of UNSC space, dubbed Sector 5, was attacked by Covenant forces with Doland and the Wardog closets to response. The Wardog engaged the attacking Covenant ships along with two carriers and a cruiser and together began their attack run. The UNSC was able to decimate the Covenant forces thanks to Doland's strategies and knowledge of Covenant technology. However, during one of Doland's attack runs, his ship became heavily damaged and was in need of repairs. Deployment to Vixel After arriving on Vixel, Doland and his crew waited for the ship to be repaired by UNSC service workers. While he was waiting, Doland was able to reconnect with Connor Stewart and John Scrapper whom he had not seen since basic training. The three eventually met and befriended Patrick Irons who showed great respect for them all. Learning that the Wardog would be under repair for a few more months, Doland and his crew then took command of the UNSC Lord of Stars and were sent out again. Fall of Reach Sometime during the war, Doland achieved the rank of and became the leader of the 42nd Fleet, with his flagship the Lord of Stars. After the invasion of Reach was known, Doland deployed the fleet to the system and engaged Covenant naval vessels. While the fleet engaged the Covenant fleet, Doland and a ship of marines went to the planet below and assisted with the defense of New Alexandria. Doland was then able to met with Stewart and the two coordinate a defense of the planet. Stewart then let Colonel Holland have full authority over ground units while Doland led the navy forces. However, due to overwhelming odds, Stewart and Doland ordered a full retreat and abandoned the planet. Though the fleet was heavily damaged to the point of the entire force had to retreat to Vixel yet again for repairs. Coalition of the New Earth Government After the end of the war, Doland was offered again to join the Coalition, and accepted the offer as well. After Stewart agreed to join the Coalition and was given the rank and title of Supreme General of the military, he turned over one of his ships to Irons, the UNSC Staff of Peace and began his campaign against the UEG. After a few years in the coalition, Doland went back to Vixel with a small army to use the political turmoil of the planet to break away. Vixel Rebellion Though not on the planet during the rebellion for long, Doland instead ran counter-ops against UNSC forces. His attacks were useful, and Doland was hailed for his actions. Eventually, Doland led the crew of the UNSC Blue Dimond to Outcast Prison in New San Andreas and began to Prison break and riot. Due to this, the city of New San Andreas became overrun with criminals who all swore allegiance to Doland for their freedom, those who didn't were killed by Doland personally. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. After Doland's arrest he was brought to the UNSC Altman for a small trial and to be held in prison. While being held, Doland was constantly interrogated by security forces and even a few spartans from the Corps, mostly Roderick. Though his interrogation could be described as almost torture, he would not talk about anything besides that the Coalition would win any war they enter. Eventually after a few weeks of interrogation, Doland was able to attack and break the legs of both guards escorting him. Rather than be captured or fight for his escape, Doland killed himself by shooting a bullet into his chin. Psych-Interviews Personality Stanford Doland was a gruff military commander who was known for his expertly laid plans and traps during his life in the navy. Though Doland did not accept failure lightly while under his command, he was forgiving and held respect for any under him. Because of this, Stanford was a well respected commander by both subordinates and superiors. However, Doland was also an extreme perfectionist and a power hungry man, sacrificing a few for his own good needs. Despite his power hungry nature, Doland was an exceptional tactical genius along with his friends John Scrapper and Connor Stewart. Physical Appearance Stanford Doland was described with having a mustache (brown in 2530's till 50's and white in the 2560's) along with brown or white hair depending on time and his age. Doland was also known for a few mental scars rather than physical, despite his scratch he received from a needle round along his arm. His mental scars reside from the loss of his friend, Roman Wicker during the Battle of Anchor-3. Doland was never known to be physical at all, and was actually deemed "weak" by some of his superiors. However, Doland could still hold his own in battle during his younger years. However, as time went on, his physical prowess died and it was a challenge for Doland to fight let alone led his troops without pulling a muscle. Relationships Connor Stewart Being Doland's closet friend ever since he was 18, Connor and Stanford held each other to huge respect and were known for their true brothers-in-arms relationships. However, the two were also known to but heads in some situations, which would normally be solved via a poker match. The two were also known for being abide card players and together formed a fantastic team in Team Cards, a game commonly played throughout the Coalition. John Scrapper Completing the trio of Commanders in the Coalition, John and Stanford were known as good friends as well and together graduated with top honors from Vixel. However, due to Doland's time in the navy, the two had grown far apart. Patrick Irons Stanford and Patrick were known for holding each other to high regards and enjoyed each other's ideas of command and conquering. Irons was also known for entrusting Stanford with important colonies in need of swaying and as known as Irons' "most trusted commander". Roman Wicker The original captain of the UNSC Wardog, Wicker was a mentor and good friend of Stanford. Its was because of Wicker that Doland furthered his skills with naval command and reached the position he previously held as captain and later admiral. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 33 Elites: 48 Jackals: 79 Grunts: 233 Humans: 267 Total Kills: 660 (2510-2567)Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains